


Sticks

by TheShitCook



Category: One Piece
Genre: All ZoSan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, The Pocky Game, Top!Sanji - Freeform, really just hinting at Franky/Robin, slight Franky/Robin but not really that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami introduces a new game to the straw hats and Zoro takes a liking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks

"After lunch I'd like us all to meet up on deck, is that understood?" Nami more commanded than asked of the crew before taking another mouthful of the salmon Sanji had so skillfully crafted. Delicious, just like every meal the cook whips up for his crew.

 

"Of course my lovely Nami-swan~!" Cooed said cook as he swatted away the captains hand. "Eat your own shithead!"

 

"Awwwww! But Sanji! I already finished all my food! I want more MEAT!"

 

"I don't care so BACK OFF!" Sanji screamed as he lifted his plate out of the captains reach.

 

Zoro opened his eye to watch the whole charade play out. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Sanji would eventually kick Luffy in the face, successfully fending him off before continuing his own meal and swooning over his ladies. Said captain would then snake his arms over to Usopp's plate, Usopp being too distracted telling Chopper and Brook another one of his "100% True, Fantistical Adventures of the Great Captain Usopp!" to notice until it was too late and the captain would take a mouthful of the snipers meal. Usopp would begin to scream about how much of a black hole Luffy was. Nami slamming the palm of her hand on the back of the captains head would soon follow, the sound of his head hitting the table ringing throughout the galley.

 

"NAMI! That HURT!"

 

"Then don't steal other people's food moron!"

 

Robin giggled to herself in that sweet way that she does when she is truly enjoying herself and the company. Franky stared at the black-haired beauty, his chin resting in his palm as he grinned widely. If even a half blind swordsman could notice the obvious infatuation, the whole crew probably knew as well. Nothing would come of it though, nothing ever does. Franky was too worried about ruining their friendship to try anything. Zoro was never into all of the mushy stuff but he knew when two people looked truly happy with each other, he kinda wished they would just do something about it.

 

And then we were back to Sanji. The dumb pervert cook was trying to drill a hole in Zoro's head with his stare.

 

Zoro sighed heavily, "What do you want shit cook?!"

 

"Just watching grass grow, maybe you'll sprout a flower." Sanji's smirk spread across his face as he laughed.

 

Zoro glared angrily at the cook "And maybe you'll cook something good for once!" The swordsman growled, shoving another mouthful of said 'horrible' food down his throat. Of course it was just empty insults. Sanji knew how much the swordsman appreciated his food considering that he cleaned his plate every meal. Even so, it still pissed the cook off to no end when people would insult his cooking.

 

"What was that Marimo?! You wanna say that again?!"

 

"Don't get your panties in a twist curly-brow."

 

"Shut UP you two!" Nami yelled as she punched them both in the back of the head, slamming them into the table to join their captain. Zoro seethed angrily through his teeth while hearts practically poured from the cook's ears at the navigator's touch.

 

"As I was saying, we're all going to be meeting on the deck after lunch. I have a surprise for you." Nami winked, holding up a small bag.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Everybody was gathered together on the grassy deck of the Sunny. They stood in a circle as Nami smiled at them.

 

"Okay, now if everybody would sit down, I have something to show you that I think some of you will find very interesting." Everybody did is they were asked, Zoro quietly grumbling to himself about what a demanding witch their navigator could be, but following her orders nonetheless.

 

Nami's smile widened before she placed the bag in the center of the circle and opened it up so everybody could see its contents.

 

"...Sticks?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

 

"OBVIOUSLY they're cookies MORON! Covered in chocolate it looks like." Sanji picked one of the cookie sticks and rolled it around in his fingers. He could probably make these if he wanted to, and if his precious Nami-swan liked them, he would definitely make them!

 

"Right Sanji! They are cookies, but these cookies come with a special game to play. Robin and I are going to show you how and then everybody is going to pair up and play themselves."

 

Nami stuck the end of one of the cookie sticks into her mouth and turned to face Robin, who giggled before promptly biting onto the other end. They nibbled their way down to the center before their lips met in a short, chaste kiss and they turned to the rest of the crew.

 

Sanji was doubled over with blood dripping from his nose, Zoro giving him a disapproving glare. Franky blushed madly and Chopper looked almost as flustered, poor little guy was probably too young and too... reindeer to play this game.

 

"If you don't want to play you don't have to-" Zoro began to stand up from his spot on the deck "-but ANY debts that ANY of you might have will be decreased by 10%."-and he sat back down.

 

Robin pulled another cookie from the bag and sauntered over to Franky, who looked absolutely stunned when she placed the cookie in her mouth and sat, waiting in front of the cyborg. Franky cleared his throat and gingerly bit onto the other end, his face turning a deep scarlet.

Sanji looked excitedly to his beloved Nami, who was already picking up a HANDFUL of cookies, she must also be eager if she’s grabbing so many! Sanji practically swooned in his spot.

 

"Sanji-san, I’m going to play with the captain,." Damnit! No, you should be playing with me Nami-Swan~! "After all, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can keep him from eating the whole cookie in one bite.” Nami murmured the last bit of that sentence, almost seeming irritated.

 

"Come on, this isn't fair guys! How am I supposed to play when my nose is as long as the cookie! Come on Chopper, I'll tell you about the time I took down a giant beetle the size of the entire East Blue!"

 

“REALLY?!” Chopper gleefully followed Usopp to one of the trees on the thousand Sunny.

 

"Yoho~! Games like these make my heart thud in my chest! Oh! But I don't have a heart, Yohoho~! Ah, I think I will leave those to you young people, have fun!" Brooke laughed as he joined Usopp and Chopper under the tree.

 

Sanji looked around him and snapped the cookie in his hands, Robin’s with Franky… Nami’s with Luffy, those three can’t play… so that means- "But Nami-swan~! That only leaves-"

 

"There is no way I am doing this with that curly-brow you witch!"

 

"20%" Nami smirked as the swordsman fumed but reluctantly sat in front of the cook, placing the end of one of the cookies between his lips. Sanji on the other hand did not seem to want to go along with the navigators whims so easily.

 

Luffy looked excitedly at the chocolate-covered treats, Nami walked over to the captain with her handful of sweets, mentally preparing herself for how difficult it was going to be getting him to play along.

 

"Hmph, there is no way I'm doing this with this damn marimo!"

 

"Scared shit-cook?"

 

That was it, there was no way he was going to lose to that muscle-head. Sanji chomped down on the other end of the stick hanging from Zoro's mouth, glaring at the swordsman as he nibbled slowly, stopping not long after to keep from getting too close to the swordsman too quickly.

 

Zoro however hadn't slowed down one bit and even huffed a short laugh around his end of the cookie, "I knew you were scared shit-cook." Zoro mumbled, wrapping his hand around the back of Sanji's neck, taking large bites of the remainder of the cookie and pulling him against his lips, kissing him softly.

 

"Mmfph-!" Sanji exclaimed against Zoro's mouth, but didn't pull away. The swordsman's lips were surprisingly soft and the feeling wasn't as disturbing as Sanji had anticipated it would be. His half of the cookie sat on his tongue uselessly as Zoro deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in the cook’s hair.

 

Sanji sighed against the swordsman's mouth and leaned into the kiss. He busied himself with sucking and licking at his cookie, distracting himself from the temptation to slip his tongue between the swordsman's lips.

 

When they finally pulled away, Sanji's face was flushed a deep shade of red and he was chewing quietly on whatever remained of his cookie. He collected himself, clearing his throat and straightening his tie before standing up and heading towards the galley to... to do anything but be near that stupid marimo.

 

Zoro smiled to himself. That was a much different reaction than he expected. He looked around to the rest of his crew mates. Nami was standing up on one foot, the other placed on the captain’s forehead as she used both her arms to try to yank around a dozen cookies from Luffy’s mouth.

 

“Luffy! I got these from the last island we were on and I hadn’t ever seen them before that, these are really hard to find so SPIT. THEM. OUT.”

 

“NO!” The captain stubbornly commanded, sucking the cookies further into his mouth. Well that went EXACTLY as expected.

 

Robin was laughing slightly to herself as she sat next to a very flustered Franky who was currently rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Even though he obviously would’ve preferred to run away and hide in his workshop, he couldn’t seem to keep himself from staring at the archeologist.

 

Zoro grabbed a handful of the cookies from the bag and pocketed them for later use.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Sanji hummed happily as he chopped the carrots he would be using in dinner tonight. He had planned to make chicken stew with biscuits, after all, the chicken in the fridge would be going bad soon and there was no way he could let any food waste away. Then it was suddenly dangling in front of his face. Covered in chocolate and just DARING him to turn around and break its owner’s rib cage.

 

"Yes marimo, that's a cookie! You put it in your mouth and you eat it! Now go away."

 

"Actually I think I put it in YOUR mouth and THEN I eat it love cook." Sanji didn't have to look to know the swordsman was smiling and it pissed him off. He sighed and put his knife down slowly before turning around to glare at Zoro.

 

Sanji opened his mouth to retort back but before he could say anything, the swordsman shoved the sugary treat into his mouth.

 

"Unless of course, you're scared?" Zoro's smirk widened as he glared challengingly at the cook.

 

 _It’s a trap, it’s a trap, it’s a trap, it’s a trap –_ Don’t care.

 

"Like hell moss-for-brains." Sanji mumbled around the cookie, straightening himself and waiting for the swordsman to make his next move.

 

Zoro took the other end of the cookie into his mouth, his eyes never leaving the cooks as he slowly started to nibble at the cookie. Sanji copied Zoro's pace before deciding to one up the smug swordsman and taking a large chunk out of the cookie, bringing the two alarmingly close. Zoro however, immediately took the cook up on his challenge and chuckled before he closed the distance between them, locking his lips onto Sanji's.

 

Zoro placed his hands on either side of Sanji, trapping him against the counter and pressing his body against the cook's. Sanji gasped at the contact, leaning until his back hit the counter and Zoro took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Sanji's mouth, licking at his teeth before pressing the hot muscle against the roof of the cook's mouth. Sanji moaned softly and gently placed his hands on the swordsman’s shoulders.

 

To his surprise, the swordsman actually pulled away, ducking out of Sanji's grasp and walking back towards the galley door.

 

“Sorry Love-cook, looks like we’re out of cookie.” Zoro smirked, waving a hand dismissively as he shut the door behind him, leaving a very confused cook behind.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Sanji stared at himself angrily in the mirror. Damn his stupid eyebrows. He combed his hair over the right side of his face, effectively covering up one of the cursed curly things. No wonder the Marimo made fun of them so much. He was just about to begin brushing his teeth when he noticed a movement behind him in the mirror.

 

And there it was again.

 

That stupid cookie.

 

Dangling in front of his face.

 

Sanji turned around to come face to face with Zoro. A very shirtless Zoro who had obviously just woken up and decided that it was never too early to fuck with him.

 

“There is no way I’m playing you’re stupid game again asshole!” Sanji barked angrily. Zoro was never even awake this early in the morning, Sanji was sure because he checked on the crew every morning when he woke up to make breakfast. Does that mean Zoro woke up just so he could do this, more importantly, does that mean Zoro knew what time he gets up every morning?

 

“Hmmm, you’re right, you would have to be pretty stupid to fall for the same tease three times in a row. I guess I’ll have to ask Robin to play with me instead, she should still be up considering she was on watch.” Zoro turned around and started to walk towards the bathroom door but was stopped almost instantly by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll play.”

 

That same smirk playing at Zoro’s mouth, he pressed the end of the cookie to Sanji's lips. The cook growled but parted them, allowing the cookie to slip into his mouth.

 

Zoro immediately latched onto the other end of the cookie and began to chew slowly on his end. Heat rose to Sanji's face as the swordsman's eyes, once again, never looked anywhere but straight into Sanji's. They grew closer and closer until Zoro caught Sanji in yet another passionate kiss. His tongue darting out to once again invade the cook’s mouth, but Sanji was ready for it this time.

 

Sanji ran his tongue along Zoro’s roughly, causing Zoro to groan before pulling himself closer to Sanji.

 

Zoro sucked on Sanji's lower lip as he trailed his fingers gently down Sanji's sides, the action making Sanji shiver, his thin t-shirt only barely hindering the tickling sensation that cascaded over his skin. He felt those same hands that have killed hundreds of men traveling to his back in a gentle caress, one hand traveling upwards to rest lightly on the cook’s jaw, and the other traveling down to rest on Sanji's hip.

 

Sanji moaned into the swordsman's mouth, wrapping his arms around Zoro's naked torso and pulling the man flush with his own body and feeling what seemed like miles of thick, strong muscle under his fingertips.

 

He could feel Zoro panting against his mouth and god was it doing things to Sanji's ego knowing he was making the great Roronoa Zoro make such sexy sounds. He wanted to make him come undone under his touch, make him moan and scream and cry out Sanji's name!

 

_What the fuck am I THINKING?! This is ZORO!_

 

Panting, blushing, gasping Zoro melting in his hands. Muscles tensing as he pressed himself closer to the cook, seeking friction, seeking warmth.

 

_Nope, no, too far, DONE!_

 

Sanji wrenched himself free from the swordsman's wandering fingers, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

 

-0-0-0-

 

It's been 2 days and the swordsman hasn't even ATTEMPTED another one of those cookie games with the cook.

 

Sanji was already missing the attention, he was missing the touching, he most of all missed those soft yet rough and passionate kisses that only Zoro could give. No woman had ever kissed him that way, no woman ever could. The swordsman’s lips were as soft as theirs, maybe more so, but his kisses held a ferocity that he was sure belonged purely to Zoro. He’d only been kissed by the man three times and he was already aching for more. Sanji had no clue what this was, but WHATEVER it was that was happening between them, it was good. When you live as a pirate and find something as good as this, you don’t let it slip away.

 

Something has to happen,  _NOW._

 

-0-0-0-

 

Zoro sat back on one of the curved benches of the crow’s nest, staring out the windows at the sun setting on the horizon, staring at endless mile upon mile of ocean, glistening with that afternoon glow that it only ever got at this time of night when he heard the trap door opening.

 

Zoro glanced over to see a blonde head peak out of the trap door and glance around the crow’s nest. Zoro immediately closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep, cause he totally wasn’t five years old, and pretending not to notice the cook’s presence.

 

He heard the sound of the door closing, followed by footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right at his feet.

 

"You little bullshitter. You would never sleep on your watch." Zoro heard the cook mumble, he had just finished a work out, he was all sweaty and really not in the mood to deal with the cook’s antics. Before he could even open his eye to look at the cook he felt something being shoved into his mouth. ... A stick..?

 

Zoro looked down to see one of Nami's cookies hanging from his lips, then looked up to see the cook holding a very neutral expression, but a deep blush spread across his face. Sanji closed his eyes and bit down on the other end of the treat.

 

Sanji started on the cookie and Zoro just sat there, stunned and unable to take a single bite. He only snapped out of it when he felt the cooks hands wrap around his jaw and drag him closer. Zoro lunged forward, capturing Sanji's lips with his own.

 

Sanji gasped when he felt two strong, calloused hands gripping onto his hips and drag him down onto the swordsman's lap. A hot, wet tongue snaked it's way passed his lips at the opening but Sanji wasn't about to let Zoro have his way so easily. He pressed his own tongue roughly against Zoro's, battling for dominance.

 

Zoro ran his hands underneath Sanji's shirt, feeling strong muscle packed tightly under pale skin. He kept his touches feather light, noticing how the cook shivered and squirmed under every grace of his fingertips. Zoro's hands traveled up to Sanji's chest where his thumbs flicked over Sanji's nipples.

 

"Hah-! Ah...ah.." Sanji gasped against Zoro's mouth, arching his back into the hands that were driving him insane and silently begging for more _. Wait a minute, that's not right! Zoro is not winning this!_ Sanji growled and bit down roughly on Zoro's lip.

 

Zoro moaned and bucked his hips upward, grinding his hardening cock against the cook's thighs.

 

"Mmm...z-Zoro.. off." Zoro didn't even attempt to clarify what Sanji meant, he just began to unbutton Sanji's shirt and slide it over the cook's shoulders. His hands traveling down Sanji's chest, then his ribs, and finally, he began to massage Sanji's hips, digging his thumbs into soft flesh.

 

Zoro's fingers traveled to the front of Sanji's pants which looked unbearably tight at this point. Sanji moaned as he felt the buttons coming undone and the zipper pulling down.

 

Zoro wrapped his arms underneath Sanji's ass, standing up with the cook in his arms, he made short work of slamming the cook against the mast, lowering his arms so Sanji could support himself on his own feet. His lips never left the cook's the entire time until he began to leave a trail of kisses down Sanji's neck. Zoro nipped and licked at Sanji's body, traveling down to his erection, which Zoro quickly freed from Sanji’s boxers.

 

Zoro’s hands gripped roughly onto Sanji’s hips before he began to mouth at Sanji's cock, dragging his tongue roughly underneath it and sucking harshly, forcing a series of curses and deep, throaty moans from Sanji's lips. Sanji threaded his fingers lightly through Zoro’s short hair, resisting the urge to thrust himself down Zoro’s throat.

 

He didn’t have to resist for long though because soon, Zoro had taken him fully into his mouth, his nose resting gently in blond hair as he swallowed around Sanji’s length.

 

Sanji’s legs trembled under the swordsman’s touch, which was absolutely astounding considering how much time he spends training them for fights, not to mention how much running around he does all day. Yet after only a few minutes of being touched and licked and kissed by Zoro, he suddenly felt so weak at the knees that he might just fall to the ground right then and there.

 

Sanji chewed at his lips as he tried to hold back the moans that were bubbling up and trying to force their way out of his throat when Zoro suddenly raked his teeth over the head of Sanji’s cock and-

 

“Fuck! Z-Zoro-oohh… please!” Sanji almost whimpered at the loss when Zoro pulled his mouth and hands away from the blond, leaving Sanji’s cock slick with Zoro’s saliva, Sanji’s knees finally gave out on him, causing him to go sliding down the mast and come face to face with Zoro, his one eye blown wide with arousal. Zoro leaned in and started to suck and gnaw at Sanji’s neck as he pulled Sanji’s pants and boxers over his knees. Sanji shivered and moaned as he felt Zoro’s fingers slipping into his mouth, his other hand working his pants off, releasing his own hardened member.

 

_You know where this is going, right Sanji? He’s going to slip one of those fingers that you’re sucking on right now in your ass, stretching you so wide you’ll think you’re about to tear before he slicks himself up and - oooh god never mind._

Sanji watched with wide eyes as Zoro began to fuck himself onto his own fingers, grunting against Sanji’s neck as he added more digits and scissored himself open.

 

“H-holy fuck Zoro.. gonna come just watching you do that to yourself..” Sanji panted as he stared, mesmerized by every little noise that Zoro made.

 

“Just like you to lose before the game’s even begun sh-shit-cook haha-AH-!” Zoro almost yelped when Sanji added his own fingers one top of Zoro’s, fucking them into him and burying himself to his knuckles.

 

“What was that about LOSING?” Sanji emphasized the last word as he twisted his fingers in just the right way to hit Zoro’s prostate, dragging an almost sobbing moan from the swordsman’s lips and sending a shiver up his spine. Zoro snapped his head up to look at Sanji, his eye practically pleading, his face flushed a deep scarlet, brows furrowed and tongue slightly visible thanks to his gaping mouth.

 

“God, Zoro, don’t look at me like that.” Sanji groaned as he stared intently at the swordsman, drinking in every last moment as if he would never see him like this again. He felt his cock throb at the sight.

 

Zoro hooked his fingers onto Sanji’s and pulled them both out of himself before positioning himself above Sanji’s cock, still slick with Zoro’s saliva, and slowly lowering himself. Sanji moaned as he felt Zoro’s tight heat closing around him as Zoro fully seated himself on Sanji.

 

They sat there panting for what seemed like ages, adjusting to each other’s bodies. Zoro was the first to move, practically pulling himself completely off of Sanji before slamming himself back down, Sanji choked back a moan as he felt Zoro fucking himself on his cock.

 

Sanji reached a hand out to search the floor for his discarded shirt. After successfully locating it, he removed a second cookie from his breast pocket, he’d brought it in case there were any problems, not wanting anything to get in the way of his plans, and now he could just use it to tease Zoro even more.

 

Zoro’s eyes were shut tight in pure bliss so he didn’t even notice as Sanji slowly eased the cookie into Zoro’s mouth, placing it on his tongue.

 

“H-h-huh-?” Zoro made a confused sound. It was almost cute.

 

Sanji bit onto the other end and slowly sucked the chocolate off, hoping that his game would come across to the dumbass Marimo.

 

Zoro smirked and let his mouth settle around the cookie, darting his tongue out to lick hotly at the chocolate.

 

_Who’s gonna last the longest Marimo?_

Sanji angled his hips slightly and Zoro was suddenly seeing stars as he drove down relentlessly on that spot, tightening around Sanji’s cock and bringing them both closer and closer to release. Sanji wrapped a hand around Zoro’s cock, pumping it slowly and running his thumb over the leaking head.

 

Zoro took large bites of the cookie, racing towards Sanji’s lips as he caved in. He slid his tongue into Sanji’s mouth as he finally reached his climax, whimpering and moaning against Sanji’s lips as his cock pulsed and he came across his bare chest. Sanji followed soon after, spilling himself inside Zoro, his hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm. _Fuck!_ It was so intense he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Zoro pulled himself off of Sanji, cum slowly dripping from his ass before he sat back down in Sanji’s lap, collapsing against the cook and sighing softly. Sanji trailed his fingertips lightly along the swordsman’s back, earning a pleased humming noise from him.

 

“We got any more of those sticks left cook?” Zoro’s voice was rough with the after high that always comes with a good fuck.

 

Sanji chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, he smiled as he continued the soft motion of his fingers.

 

“If I have anything to say about it, we’ll never run out.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Where the fuck did all my cookies go? I had, like, fifty!” Nami mumbled to herself as she emptied out the remaining contents of her once full bag of cookies, three broken cookies tumbled out and she scowled down at them. Sure Luffy had eaten around a dozen a few days ago when Nami introduced the game, but only three left? Really? She had given them to Sanji SPECIFICALLY because he was good at keeping food from the captain.

 

“Don’t worry Miss Navigator, I’m sure that the cook will be whipping up his own batch of those cookies very soon.” Robin smiled before picking up one of the last cookies and walking in the direction of Franky’s workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the second ZoSan I wrote, if you liked it, leave some sexy kudos, if you didn't, tell me why. I like the feed back, and honestly I feel like I could have done better in some areas. Thanks so much for taking the time to finish my work. :3


End file.
